The Bank Job
by CAT217
Summary: Jamie day off turns into a hostage situation when he ends up in the middle of a bank robbery. Plenty of Jamie whump. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my second Jamie whump fic... do enjoy.**

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie hit the alarm again, just five more minutes. He rolled over on his side. As he drifted back to sleep his cell began to go off. His eyes fluttered open in frusration. Don't they realize that he had only been asleep for a couple of hours?

"Hello," he mumbled. "Danny is everything ok? So everything is fine why are you calling me at," turning to the alarm clock, Jamie growled, "it's seven thirty." Jamie nearly shouted.

"Sorry kid I thought you would be up."

"Its been a long night I'm just tired. So why did you call?"

"Thought we could have lunch."

"Sounds good, one o'clock okay? Great see you then."

Jamie laid there not really wanting to move, but he had to, today was the day his final loan payment. Harvard would be paid off. It had taken every bit of his free time. Part time painting jobs with Renzulli, any overtime he was given, then by pure luck he'd been offered some lucurtive bodyguard work. His dad and grandfather had even loaned him some money. Of course he had refused but they had been determined to help, now he was glad they had.

He'd showered, ate and drank the last of his coffee. Quickly he looked around grabbed his badge and clipped it onto his belt, holstered his off duty weapon and headed out for the day. Days off were never really off for police officers.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

New York was alive with the bustle of every day city life. He had made his way to the bank only to find it packed. He rolled his eyes and headed into line. Looking over his paperwork to make sure everything was in order, and that he hadn't forgot anything. He hadn't, satisfied he turned his attenton to the line which had finally moved.

Time seemed to have stopped as he heard the next guy in line yell, "NOBODY MOVE!" He watched as the man turned around waving a gun around. "ON THE FLOOR," the armed robber commanded. Slowly he looked around, he wasn't sure if he had a clean shot, the teller was right on the other side of the counter. Then there was a chance of a silent partner, the risks were just to many. He would have to wait for an opening.

Carefully Jamie removed his sheild and slipped it into his back pocket. Then he took a few minutes to make sure he wasn't being watched as he slipped out his cell phone.

The gunmen turned, "hey what are you doing?" He barked as he came up to Jamie. That's when he saw the cell phone, taking his foot he smashed it into Jamie hand. Jamie heard a sicking crunch, he rolled over onto his back in pain. The gunmen looked to Jamie side and saw his off duty weapon. "You a cop?" He kicked Jamie hard in the side sending Jamie reeling from the pain. He looked over at the teller. "I didn't tell you to stop." He bent over and took Jamie off duty weapon and rushed back over to the counter.

Jamie clutched his side. He tried to flex his hand but it was clearly broken. How bad he didn't know. His phone smashed. His gut told him he'd done the right thing, something was off he just didn't know what.

No one saw the bank manager as he dialed 911.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny sat behind his desk filling out the last of his paperwork when his Captian came up to him. "Bank robbery in process, go down and see if you can lend a hand. And Reagan no heriocs, okay." The Captain ordered.

"Yes sir."

Danny grabbed his gear and looked over at his partner, "I went into a bank to talk down a bank robber." He gave his partner a nonchalant look.

His new partner just shook her head as she stood up. "So all the rumors are true," she needled him.

Danny gave her a smile. She wasn't Jackie but she was okay. The fact that she had told him from the start that she wasn't trying too be and that had spoke volumes to him. Jackie was like a sister to him and yet she had vanished nothing no, 'hi how are you' or 'drop dead'. She'd just disappeared.

"You coming?" Baez asked over shoulder.

"Coming," he said in a sing song voice. He could hear her laughing. She'd work.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Carefully Jamie sat up and began to evaluate the situation. As of right now one robber, but something didn't sit right with him. As for his injuries his hand was broken, his ribs bruised if not cracked. And now the police were outside.

"This is YOUR fault," He sneered as the butt of the gun came down hard on Jaimie head. A wave of dizzness hit Jamie as everything around him dimmed.

"My...fault...your...the...one robbing the bank." Jamie huffed as he held his head.

The gunmen hit Jamie again. Jamie tried to shake off the pain, but the wave of darkness kept washing over him. The last thing Jamie saw were two sets of feet...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Well here is chapter one. So how did I do? Don't think this one will be a long fic, but we will see where my muse takes me...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for reviewing/favoriting/following my story. This so makes it worth it and makes me want to up the anty... I would had this done sooner but I lost ch 2 and had to re-write it! UGH!**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Danny made his way under the small white tent that had been erected across the street. "What do we have Condo?"

"They sent me you?" Condo rolled his eyes, the last time these two worked together Danny had played hero.

"I've got my orders, no heroics. Okay who called it in?"

Condo rolled his eyes. Turning his attention back at the situation at hand. "Not sure how many suspects, from first responders they think two but just not sure. The bank manager, he's hiding under his desk."

"So he's pretty useless. The two responded said two, why do they think two?" Danny asked looking over at the bank.

"They saw them drag an unidentified person body out off the middle of the lobby."

"Could have been two of the hostages doing the gunmen dirty work." Danny suggested.

"Gee I didn't think of that." Condo spat.

"Did we not get enough coffee?" Danny snapped.

"Boys, boys don't make me seperate you two." Baez quipped, it was going to be a long day if these two didn't knock it off. They clearly didn't like each other.

"Alright lets try and end this peacefully." Condo offerred a handshake.

"Better, now lets see what the bad guy or guys want."

Condo picked up the phone and dialed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He paced the length of the counter, this wasn't part of the plan. They had done everything right, but now it's starting to unravel. He narrowed his eyes down onto Jamie who was still out cold from the hit to the head. They had bound his hands with what was handy, tape. A flash of anger crossed the gunmen face as he walked over to Jamie and kicked him. "Well Officer Jamie Reagan you are my ace in the hole." As the gunmen looked at his ID. He knew exactly _who_ he was, and he was going to use that fully to his advantage. As soon as the little pig wakes up.

Just as he turned away from Jamie the phone rang. Cops. "Hello," he answered in a sing song voice.

"This is Jack Condo, and I would like to know what we can do to help end this peacefully?"

"Well Jack, nothing." And the line went dead.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"He hung up." Worry eteched onto his face. "Not good, they are up to something."

"Nothing more to do then wait."

"So we just sit and do nothing?"

"No we call back in twenty minutes and if he hangs up then we kill the power."

They all stared at the bank unaware one of their own laid unconscious inside..

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie slowly opened his eyes. The light hurt, his head throbbed. "Are you okay?" A lady asked.

"I've been better. Anything happen?" As he tried to move his arms he discoverd them bound behind his back.

"They took your wallet and your badge."

"You said they, so its two?" He looked over and he saw the other man standing with his back to him.

"I overheard him say you were his ace." She added.

Jamie slowly nodded. Not good, he thought.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Alright," Condo began as he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and called into the bank. "Hello," he started. He looked over to Danny and grinned. "So what can we do to end this situation?"

"Get me Commissioner Frank Reagan." The gunmen barked.

Danny and Condo exchanged a confused glance at each other. Condo turned back to the phone call, "I'm not sure he's available. The Commissioner is a very busy man."

"Get him here, he'll come believe me."

They watched as the door swung open and two objects came flying out the door. Condo waved one of the men over to pick up the items.

He watched as the man examined it and then froze. Condo tossed the headphones onto the table and met the man.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny watched as the two men talked. There was something wrong. He watched as Condo pulled out his cell. It was a brief conversation.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"We have been told to stand by."

Danny raised his eyebrow, "why? Does this have to do with the Commissioner?"

"Yes, and he has said to wait. He'll talk to us then." Condo said as he walked away. He was relieved that he wasn't the one to tell Danny it was Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Baker, tell my detail we are leaving." Frank snapped.

"Sir."

"There is a hostage situation and Jamie is one of them."

"Okay, do you need me to do anything?" Baker asked.

"Yes dig up all the information on the bank everything, renovations, who owns it, every employee, customer. Everything."

"I'll call you when I've gathered everything." Baker assured him.

Frank nodded, "thank you Baker."

She smiled at her boss.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Ending it here, Blue Bloods is coming on :). Next chapter sometime this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know me and my little cliffhangers... **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Frank Reagan was in full tactical mod when he came out of the SUV. He looked over at his oldest and frowned. He waved over Condo.

"I'm sorry sir," he handed Frank the ID and badge.

"Thank you," he turned to his detail and told them to wait there.

"Danny," he glummly greeted.

"Dad what's going on? No one is telling me anything." He answered.

"I told them not too."

Danny looked up at his father, "but why?"

Frank gripped the badge, "because we know why they asked for me," raising the shield, the officer in there," Frank looked past Danny, "it's Jamie."

Danny stood there, the name ringing in his ears. Jamie, my kid brother? In a fit of rage Danny kicked the nearest thing to him, which was a chair that went flying out of the tent.

Are you finished?" Frank asked irritated.

Danny just stared at his father, and stormed out. Danny stalked over to his car and slammed his fist into the trunk.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Hey," the female voice cried.

Danny looked up to see his new partner Baez jumping out of the car.

"Didn't know you where in there, sorry." Danny angerly responded.

"What got you so rattled?"

"We know why the bank robbers wanted Commissioner Reagan." He paused and looked over at his dad who was talking with Condo. Still gripped in his father hand was Jamie shield. "They have his son, my brother." he quietly replied in a cracked voice.

"I'm sorry." She told him as she came up beside him.

"Thanks," Danny gave her a weak smile and slowly walked back towards his dad..

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"I've got one of my people digging into everyone who works there, who banks there. She is even looking into the building." Frank informed Condo.

"Alright, you ready?" Condo asked his boss.

"No but I don't have a choice." Frank sighed as he picked up the phone.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie head was swimming, "I need to rest."

"No, you need to stay awake," the woman urged.

"I'm just so tired." He replied breathlessly.

"I know, its the head injury you substained." She replied.

Their conversation was interupted by the ringing of the phone. They watched as one of the men picked up the phone. "What?" The gunmen barked who instantly turned and gave Jamie a twisted smile.

"Well I'm impressed Commissioner. Do you come out to all hostage negotiations, or just ones involving your little boy?" The gunmen taunted.

Frank gritted his teeth, if he could he'd wrap his hands around the man neck until his last breath. But for now he would play his game. "I do if one of my officers need me." Frank voice was cool and level.

"Really? So if I did this," Frank heard a single gunshot echo out of the bank. He then heard a laugh.

"Jamie!" Frank hollored.

"Guess not." the gunmen laughed. "I'm thinking money, getaway car and no one follows us. Then maybe we might not kill him."

"I'll see what I can do. Can I talk to Officer Reagan."

"Commissioner," the voice was weak sounding.

"Are you alright?"

"Pretty much, I have a broken hand and a concussion. But I'm okay."

"We are going to get you out of there, all of you. Just hang in there." Trying to sooth his youngest in anyway he could.

"You have one hour, after that we start throwing bodies out the door." And with that the phone went silent.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie wiggled his hands as often as he could trying to lossen the tape around his arms. He detailed both the gunmen, one was definatly the leader. The other one was the follower. He took note of the hostages, scared, terrified and crying. The teller was the one only one who seemed to be handling it the best.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank stood there just staring at the bank. "Is he okay?" Danny asked.

"Said he okay, broken hand and a concussion," Frank replied.

Danny furrowed his brow. "What did they want?"

"Money, car and a clean getaway." Frank sneered.

"They want what?" Danny asked again in disbelief.

Just then Frank phone went off, "go ahead Baker." He listened carefully "okay, thank you."

"Did Detective Baker find anything."

"Nothing, no outstanding loans, all the employees have checked out. So we still don't know anything more." Frank bitterly told his oldest..

"Is there anyway we can get a look inside?" Danny asked turing to Condo.

"I'll get tech out here." Condo said as he brought out his cell out.

"What are you going to do about the ransom?"

"We do not negotiate." Frank simply said..

It was policy. Frank and Danny looked out towards the bank.

^*^*^BB^**^

Jamie eyes felt heavy, "please I just need to close my eyes," he wearily told her.

"Jamie you can't I know its hard but you have to stay awake."

"How do you know?" He asked her, trying to focus but couldn't everything was fuzzy..

"Because I'm a nurse." She began. "Listen to me you have to stay awake, so what's your family like? Any brothers or sisters? Are you married, seeing anyone?" Random questions came pouring out of her mouth, but she needed to keep Jamie awake.

Jamie looked over at her, "My sister-in-law is a nurse," he told her. "I have a brother and a sister. Danny and Erin." Jamie paused and shut his eyes and reopened them.

"You are doing great just stay with me. Okay."

Jamie nodded and began telling her all about himself...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Is there a rescue in the works...


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad everyone is enjoying the fic.**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

"So why did you become a police officer?" She asked, her main concern was keeping Jamie awake.

"There are several reasons, one I was sitting around talking about jobs, and how much money everyone was going to make. I wanted to make a difference, wanted to help people. It wasn't about the money." Jamie shifted uncomfortably, "My family has a rich history of serving in the NYPD. My grandfather was a police officer, my dad, both brothers."

"Wait I thought you had a brother and a sister." She stated looking at him in confusion.

"Joe, he died in line of duty, a few years ago." He whispered.

"I'm sorry," she sincerely said.

"Thanks, it was a long time ago. Maybe I don't talk about him much, but its hard. He was my brother, and my best friend."

The woman nodded.

"So what is your story?" Jamie asked.

"I'm a nurse at St. Victors in the maternity ward. I've worked there for close to ten years."

"That must be rewarding."

"It is, I enjoy taking care of all those little ones."

"You married? Boyfriend?"

"I was married to a wonderful man for nearly fifteen years."

"What happened?"

"He was killed in a drunk driving accident, the driver crossed the line and hit him head on."

"I'm sorry I know how much that hurts."

"I miss him everyday. But I get to bring and take care of all those precious lives. It makes it better. Kinda like you in some ways."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Twenty-five minutes later a white plain van pulled up to the tent. "Okay what do we have?" A short stout man hopped out of the van.

"We have a cop being used as leverage, we need eyes in there." Danny barked.

The stout man nodded, pulled open the side door to reveal a mobil tech office. "So what took you guys so long?" He snorted.

"Unless you want to have your remaining time with the NYPD to be sweeping out cells I suggest you tone it down." Frank ordered.

Little beads of sweat dotted his forhead, "Um, right, uh sorry sir." He stammered over his words.

They watched as the tech pudgy little fingers flew over the keyboard and soon the dark screens glowed with images of the hostages and one body laying near the enterance. It wasn't Jamie too tall. They scanned the video until they saw Jamie sitting against the far wall talking with one of the hostages.

"He looks okay." Frank sighed in relief. "Now I want stills of all the hostages and of the robber. I want to know everything about each of them. What they had for breakfast, if they sneezed I want to know about it. Are we clear?" Frank added, looking at his watch. Time was running out.

The pudgy man nodded and went to work.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie felt the room spin, "I need to rest." He said.

She turned to him, "Jamie no you can't," she pleaded as she patted his cheek.

He turned to look at her, "I don't even know your name." Jamie huffed.

"Gale Thompson." She smiled.

"Gale it's nice to put a name to the face." He grinned.

She looked at him and smiled back, but underlined with worry. He was pale. She looked over at the bank robber. Slowly stood up, smoothed out her skirt. "Excuse me." she groufly said.

The robber whirled around gun pointing straight at her. "Sit down and shut up."

Gale took a deep breath, "No" she replied holding her head up high, on the inside she could feel her stomach flip.

"No," he hissed as he closed in on her.

Gale stood her ground. "Please he needs some water, and some food." She began, trying to keep her legs from giving out.

"Who cares." He spat.

"You should, after all what is going to happen if he you can't use him?" She countered.

She could see the wheels inside his mind, thinking it over. He looked over at her. "Fine," he pointed at the teller. "You get him some food and water."

She nodded. "There is a fridge right past those doors." The teller told him. He followed behind her gun stuck into her back. Standing in the doorway he kept a close eye on the teller and the hostages. Soon she walked past the gunmen and too Gale. " Here," she handed her a bottle of water and a brown bag.

"Thank you. Is there a first aid kid?"

"Yes," she looked over at the gunmen who nodded. She went back around the counter and pulled out a plastic clear container with big red letters 'FIRST AID' and brought it over to Gale.

"Thank you." She took the container and walked back to Jamie.

Gale bent down, "Jamie look at me."

Jamie lifted his head. Looking up at her as she placed a hand under his chin, "this will help. Slowly now." She told him.

Gale dug into the brown paper bag, "hope you like ham and cheese."

"Love it." He took a bite.

Gale took a look at the gash alongside Jamie head. She took and bandaged the open cut. "This should help. It's not much, but it should help until you get to a hospital."

"Thank you Gale. When we get out of here I'll have you over for dinner to meet my family."

"I'd like that." She grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is ch 5. Thank you all again all your reviews/favorites/following has really encouraged me. So thanks again. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Frank and Danny watched as the hour dwindled away. "What now?" He asked his father.

"We don't negotiate." Frank sternly said.

"Come on, this is Jamie." Danny reminded him.

"I'm well aware of that. But it is policy."

"So we are going to sit here and watch Jamie get killed?"

"Did I say that?" He looked at his oldest.

"So you have a plan?"

"Didn't say that either."

Danny threw his hands up in pure frustration. Before he could say anything elese the phone rang.

"Hello." Frank answered the phone calm and focused.

"Where is my getaway car? Money?" He growled over the phone.

"We don't negotiate." And with that Frank hung up. Turning his attention to the bank security feed. He watched as the gunman raged. Danny and Frank watched in horror as he stormed over to Jamie. Both held their breath.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Looks like daddy doesn't love you." He grabbed Jamie by a handful of hair.

"Leave him alone." Gale cried.

"Shut up," he spat as he dragged Jamie to the glass door, swinging the door open "YOU THINK I'M PLAYIN'," he jammed the gun under Jamies chin. "If you want your son alive I suggest you give me what I want."

Jamie scanned the sea of blue and their they stood side by side. His father and brother. Keeping his eyes fixed on them made things better. In them he had hope. The gunmen narrowed his eyes down on Commissioner. "Half hour." he commanded and pulled Jamie back into the bank.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

They turned their attention to the bank security feed, he shoved Jamie into the wall. Jamie crumbled against it and slid down it.

"Are you okay?" Gale whispered.

"I'm okay." Jamie felt the nausea rise. His vision blurried.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She raised three fingers.

"Six," he answered.

"Nowhere close. Your getting worse."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Have you IDed any of them?" Frank asked the tech.

"The gunmen. He popped up immediatly. Robert Clash." He handed the printout to his boss.

"He has a nasty rapsheet." Frank began. "Three counts of assult," he stopped. "I don't understand with these list of charges he shouldn't be out." That is when he saw it. "He made a deal with the Feds."

"Figures." Danny grumbled.

"Right now he looks like he killed his partner. Since tapping into the security feed he had not talked to a single person with the exception of the woman tending to Jamie."

Frank phone rang. "Go ahead Baker." Frank listened intently and looked up' "he just pulled up Baker thanks you for the heads up."

"The Mayor is here."

Danny turned to see him walk towards them. "What is he doing here." Danny wondered.

"We are about to find out." Frank answered.

"Mr. Mayor." Frank greeted shaking the mans hand.

"Frank. I heard that you have one of your own in there."

Frank nodded. "Officer Reagan."

"So what do they want?"

"Safe passage. We don't negotiate."

"Frank that is your son."

"I am well aware of that." Frank turned back to the bank. A fine line.

"Let me help. What do they want, you have the full cooperation of the Mayor office."

"Thank you Mr. Mayor."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Gale can you loosen the tape." Jamie quietly asked her.

"Jamie is that a good idea?"

"We are running out of time. I need an edge in case."

Gale nodded and looked over at the gunmen and carefully loosened the tape wrapped around Jamie hands.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank picked up the phone. "We have met your demands. Now we need something from you, the hostages. Frank nodded and hung up. "He is going to let the hostages go."

They watched as each hostage exited the bank. "I want to see the one that Jamie was talking with." He looked over at Danny.

"Yes sir." Danny jogged off to the woman. Moments ticked by as he watched a car being parked outside the bank. He sighed heavily.

"Commissioner Reagan," she greeted.

"Thank you for seeing me. We saw you taking care of Jamie. How is he?"

"He has a concussion, a broken hand. It's the concussion that concerns me. His vision is blurry and I think he has nausea as well. He needs medical attention." Gale paused and looked back and forth between the two.

"There is something you aren't telling us."

Gale frowned. "He had me loosen the tape that was used to bind his hands. Looking for an opening, as he put it."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Looks like daddy does love you." He taunted.

Jamie remained silent. His head spun and he couldn't focus.

"On your feet," He jerked Jamie up. "Now move." And pushed Jamie forward.

Jamie stumbled forward. "Come on move." Clash harshly ordered.

Jamie gathered his footing turned and swung hitting Clash directly in the jaw sending him stumbling back.

Jamie tried to collect himself the best he could, but he was dizzy and couldn't stop swaying. He managed to focus the best he could as he spotted Clash coming at him. Jamie didn't have time to react and the two stumbled to the floor.

Clash went for Jamie's off duty weapon that was tucked in the waisteband of his jeans. Brought it around to point it at Jamie. Jamie took both his hands and tried to knock it out of Clash hands.

Clash brought the barrel of the gun towards Jamie and pulled the trigger...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny was gone his feet barely touching pavement as he ran towards the gunfire. As he put his hand on the door anther shot rang out. The blood drained from his face as he ran into the bank gun raised.

"Jamie," Danny cried. He ran to his brother.

"Ah," Jamie stammered as he started to sit up.

"I heard the gunshots," Danny said in a hush voice.

"We fought over the gun, he shot me in the shoulder." Jamie replied.

"And then I take it you shot him."

"I did. Can you help me up, I need to get out of here." He pleaded with his brother.

Danny slipped his arm around his brother and helped him up. Jamie hissed, "ah careful." Jamie cried.

"Sorry." Danny softly said as he continued to help his brother out of the bank.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank watched as both his sons walked out of the bank, Danny carefully supporting Jamie. A wave of relief washed over him. He was safe. Frank joined his sons.

"Hi dad." He greeted.

Frank smiled.

"We need a medic." Danny hollored.

Jamie felt everything slip away as his body went limp.

"Jamie, Jamie," Danny cried. He looked up at his dad.

The paramedics just seem to appear. "Can you tell us anything about his injuries?"

Frank gave them a run down of what he was told. Soon they had him on a gurny and heading to the nearest hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

The ER was on stand by as Linda and the others waited. Her mind raced, the only information she had was it was a police officer. The ambulance doors flew open. Linda froze, "Jamie," she whispered. "Whats his name?" Someone asked.

"Jamie Reagan." She managed to cry out. Jamie, oh Jamie what happened to you? She thought. She turned to see Danny and Frank coming up beside her. "What happened?" She asked trying to control her emotions.

"He's got a concussion, broken hand and he was shot in the shoulder." Danny answered her as his lip quivered. Linda hugged her husband. "I'll let you know something asap." She told them.

The hours past slowly as Jamie was being stablelized. Gale had made her way towards the family. "Any word?" She asked looking over at Frank, who shook his head.

"Let me see if I can find something out." Giving them a reassuring smile.

"Dad why didn't you call us," Erin asked irked.

"Erin we were a little busy," Frank shot back.

"I'm sorry." She hugged her father.

"It's understandble."

"Excuse me," Gale interupte as she rejoined the Reagan family.

"Yes did you find anything out?" Frank looked at the woman who had aided his son.

"Your daughter-in-law is on her way out." She confirmed.

"Thank you."

They watched Linda as she approached. "Jamie regained consciousness. He was able to tell us his name, who the president is and what year it is. So that is good. They were able to remove the bullet without any further damage. His hand will be fine as well. His ribs are severely bruised. But all in all he is very lucky." Linda sniffed as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

Danny came up beside her and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"When can we see him?" Frank asked.

"You can see him right now. He won't be awake for a while but you can stay with him." She said.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

They looked down at Jamie, beaten his hand bandaged, the side of his head bandaged as well. Jamie seemed so still, so helpless just laying there.

"He looks so helpless." Linda observed as she adjusted the blanket that covered Jamie.

Erin leaned down and kissed Jamie forhead, "I'm so glad he's okay." She sniffed as she swiped a tear away.

"We all are." Frank replied. He looked down at his son.

Linda turned and looked at her family, "I hate to to do this, but visiting hours is over, and I'd really like Jamie to rest."

"I'm not going anywhere." Frank firmly stated.

"I know, that's why I have a chair being brought down for you."

Frank smiled at his daughter-in-law. "You know me to well."

Linda hugged him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank got as comfortable as he could in the chair that Linda had brought up. He looked over at his youngest. He carefully and lovingly brushed his cheek. Jamie remained still. Frank just smiled, took his hand in his. "I love you." he whispered to him.

Spears of sunlight shot through the hospital window, Jamie wrinkled his nose in annoyance. Why is it when he wants to sleep the sun has to ruin it? He lifted up to readjust himself away from the intruding light. "AH," he winced. Thats when he remembered what had happened, and where he was. Looking over sat his father sound asleep right next to him. Carefully he sat up and propped the pillow up behind him.

Frank began to stir and looked over at his son who in turn was looking at him."You're awake," he grinned. "How do you feel?" Frank added.

"Sore, very sore." Jamie responded as he looked down at his hand. "How bad?" He asked bringing his hand up.

"No permant damage. And the shoulder will be fine, no muscle damage. You were lucky."

Jamie nodded, "all I was doing was paying off my loan and finalizing it." Jamie shook his head. "The next thing I know he has my badge and my gun." Jamie told his dad.

"Speaking of which," Frank brought the badge out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you." Frank put the badge into Jamie hand.

"Thanks," Jamie carefully gripped the badge. Looking down at it he ran his thumb across it. Nothing meant more to him then what he held in his hand. "So when can I go home?" Focusing back at the situation at hand.

"Not for a couple of weeks. So you best get comfortable. And even before you ask," Frank began.  
"You will not be returning to duty until you are cleared by doctors. And even then you will be assigned to a desk until you've been cleared by the pych department to return to full active duty."

Jamie knew better than to argue with his father. He just nodded.

"So where is everyone?"

"Don't worry they are in the waiting room. Tried to get them to go home but they wouldn't." Frank stood up stetched and told Jamie he'd be right back.

Moments later Jamie looked up at his family with a huge grin. "You guys look like crap." he quipped.

"Looks who is talking." Henry replied with a smile.

"I don't know what to say." Jamie softly said.

"I do, what were you thinking trying to stop a bank robbery." Danny blurted out.

Jamie's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what just came out of his brothers mouth. On the other hand that was typical Danny for you. But before Jamie could even say anything he heard a familiar female voice.

"That is not what happened." She said in a defensive tone. The Reagans turned to see Gale standing in the doorway of Jamie hospital room.

"Then what did happen." Frank inquired.

Gale smiled over at Jamie. "I'm glad you are okay, that head injury had me worried." She softly patted Jamie on the leg then turned her attention to Frank Reagan question. "When we were all on the floor I watched Jamie slip his badge into his back pocket. He was trying to call it in. That robber," Gale spat as she balled up her fist. "He stomped on Jamie hand. And he rolled over he saw his weapon. My guess is he put two and two together." Shooting Danny a disapproving look.

Danny gave a sheepish smiled at her and turned to Jamie. "Sorry kid thought you were playig hero again." Linda gave Danny an elbow to the side. "Oww.. babe what was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his side.

Linda raised her eyebrow, "wonder where he would have learned that from." Giving her husband an accusing look, a loving look but ever still an accusing look.

Danny raised his hands in surrender. "Alright already, geez go into one bank to talk down a perp and you're labeled for life." He answered light heartily.

They all laughed, Jamie just winced in pain.

"Ribs?" Gale asked.

Jamie nodded.

"Okay everybody out time for Jamie to get some rest." Linda ordered as she shooed them out.

"Hey dad," Jamie looked up.

"Yeah son."

Jamie smiled a mischievous smile. "Gale she's single you know."

"Jamerson Reagan," Frank answered in a sing song voice.

Jamie laughed. "Oww.. Oh Oww that hurts." But laughed even harder.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The months of rehab had been grueling but Jamie had persevered. He had pushed himself physcially and emotionally with getting back to work. He never thought the job would mean that much to him. But it did, after all it ran in his blood...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

As promised Jamie brought Gale over for dinner. Jamie just grinned at his father with innocence in his eyes. "Thought it was the least I could do after she gave me aide."

Frank raised an eyebrow to his son. "That was very nice of you."

"I thought she could sit here." Jamie recommended pulling out the seat next to his father.

"Sure." Frank looked up at his son who was beaming ear to ear. Frank just shook his head, either Jamie was playing match maker or he was being cute, Frank wasn't sure which.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**Okay we have come to the end. It seems like they go so fast. And who knows maybe Gale will pop up in a fanfic down the road, picking up right where I ended it. *hint hint* Then poof all finished. Now I do have an idea all ready for my next Jamie centric fic, called "Fallen Reagan". I actually am sitting down with pen and paper and writing it out because it is going to take Jamie to someplace dark and someplace he never though he'd have to go... that is all I'm saying. Also please feel free to pm any positive suggestions, I am always open to hear them. Hey how else am I suppose to get better. :)**


End file.
